Tujhse lagi yeh Dil ki dori
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: Shreya tries to remove a princess's curse from her family. She goes through her previous birth via hypnotism and discovered that Daya was her lover. But she can't propose him, it's he who have to.
1. Chapter 1

There was a serious environment in the CID Bureau. A mysterious murder or suicide had turned their heads.

Shreya (thoughtfully): Sir, mujhe lagta hai ki hume us gaon mein chal kar dekhna chahiye. Ho na ho lekin voh case isi se juda hai… (teary) Sir, main yakeen hi nhi kar sakti ki yeh suicide hai, Gargi di itni bhi kamzor nhi hai.

ACP (thought for a while then nodded): Hmmm… Shreya mujhe bhi lagta hai ab yeh paheli us gaon mein hi sulje gi. (To Abhijeet and Daya) Hum teeno challenge.

Shreya (immediately): Sir, main bhi aaongi aap teeno ke saath.

ACP nodded. They took their stuffs and went to the car. Abhijeet was driving as Daya's hand had got injured while fighting with the goons in another case. ACP sat in the front seat, as I don't want to sit in the back seat. Daya and Shreya were in the back seats.

The journey started. Shreya was unusually quiet and, why wouldn't she? She lost her beloved old cousin. She was looking out of the window and hiding her tears.

Daya saw that. He kept his hand on her shoulder.

Shreya (teary): Sir, Di bahut khush thi…. Unki shaadi tay ho gyi thi. Yaha tak ki sagaai bhi ho gyi thi. Pta nhi kya huya ki Suresh ji ne rishta tod diya, yeh bol kar ki voh kisi aur se pyaar karte hain. Di tut gyin thi andar se, isliya badi maa ne unhe mere paas bheja. Voh sab kucch bhul bhi rhi thi, khush rehne lagi thi. Pta nhi, phir kya aisa huya ki (and broke down)

Her eyes were closed but tears were rolling down. Daya's heart felt a pinch. He wanted to sooth her, hug her but why would he? What was their relation?

He loved her, but now, she is engaged to someone else. His thoughts were disturbed by a voice.

Abhijeet (consoling her): Shreya shant ho jao… agar Gargi ji ka khoon huya hai toh hum unke khooni ko kadi se kadi saza denge.

Shreya (crossed him teary by loud voice): Sir, use yeh dag toh nhi mit ta na ki ek CID officer ke rehte uske ghar mein, usi ke nak ke neeche uski bahan ko kisi ne maar diya ya uski behen ne aatm hatya kar li. (No one had any answer) Sir, di mere liye sab kucch thi, unko mere baare mein har baat pta thi… hum sagi behno se bhi zyaada the… agar unhone suicide bhi kiya hai tab bhi main is baat ke liye kabhi khud ko maaf nhi karoongi ki mere hote huye bhi aisa kya ho gya ki unko aatm hatya karni padi… aisa lagta hai ki unke saath ain kyu na mar gyi.

ACP (consoling her): Shreya beta, aisi baate nhi karte… mujhe pura yakeen hai ki tumne use bachane ki koshish ki hogi.

Shreya (interrupted him teary): Sir, bachata toh tab na jab kucch pta chalta.

ACP was going to say something but Daya interrupted haughtily.

Daya (arrogantly, angrily): Sir, koyi zaroorat nhi hai ise kucch samjhane ki… agar halki sib hi apno ki chinta hoti toh aise bakwaas nhi karti… aur waise bhi samajhti kya hai hume?

Shreya (interrupted teary): Sir, samajh ti hoon na… apna…. Ek yahi toh pariwaar hai jo aise samay par mere saath warna toh Mummi aur papa ne bhi mujhe doshi kaha. Aur ab toh mujhe bhi lagta hai ki agar voh log Ahmedabad nhi jate toh aisa nhi hota. (She said looking in his eyes)

The topic was left there itself. There was complete and sad silence.

They soon reached the village. Shreya felt something strange as if she had already come here but, no she had never in her life came here. What was it? Just a Déjà vu or reality.

She said nothing, though. They headed to the main area of the village. All the villagers were seeing them, oh, not them just Shreya. They were looking at her shockingly, and turning towards her. She felt weird.

Soon, they saw a group of men coming towards them. All of them had a shocked expression. An old man was in the middle, he was the Sarpanch was the village. They reached the four.

Sarpach: Namaste, main is gaon ka sarpanch hoon.

ACP (smiled): Namaste hum CID Mumbai se aaye hai, aur main hoon ACP Pradyuman. (pointing to Abhijeet) yeh hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet, (pointing to Daya) Yeh hai Senior Inspector Daya (pointing to Shreya) aur yeh hai Ispector Shreya.

All the group members were shocked.

Man 1 (shocked): Ji aapka naam Shreya hai…

Shreya (confused): Haan, lekin ismein itna chawkne wali kya baat hai?

Sarpanch (trying to cover up): Are nhi, voh toh bas aise hi, pagal hai thoda.

Shreya still found it a little suspicious and wasn't satisfied by the words.

ACP (officer mode): Sarpanch ji, hum aapke gaon mein kucch pucch tach karne aaye hain.

Sarpanch (gave a meaningful smile): Humaare gaon ke paas wale jungle me jo aatm hatya huyi hai, uske baare mein na?

The officers were shocked.

Shreya (shocked): Ji… ji usi ke baare mein. Par aap ko kaise…

Sarpanch (smiled): Ji voh ladki Gandvi kul ki hai na?

Shreya (curiously): Haan.. lekin yeh aapko kaise pta, voh bhi itna kucch?

Sarpanch (smiled): Beta, is gaon mein ek bahut puraani katha hai.

Daya (curiously): Kaisi katha?

Sarphanch (narrating): Kayi saal pehle, yaha Gandvi kul raaj kiya karti thi. Kareeban 300 saal pehle ki baat hai. Ek bahut sunder rajkumaari ka janam is kul mein huya… voh hark la mein Saksham thi… nachne se gaane tak, yudh kala se dimaag ki kala tak. Kehte the ki unki aankhein itni sundar thi ki har koyi unmein kho jaata tha. Jaise hi voh 16 saal ki huyin, tabse unke liye kai rajyon se rishte aane lage. Raja ki bhi ladli thi vo… unke bhaiyon ki bhi himmat nhi hoti thi ki unko kucch kahe. Unko Raj Mahal ke paas wale jungle mein ghumne bahut pasand tha. Khushi ho ya dukh… voh har din wahan jaati thi. Dheere- Dheera samay beeta aur voh 25 saal ki huyin. Ek din voh akele apne ghode mein us jungle mein ghum rahin thi. Voh aise hi kaafi aage aa gyi. Achak kucch adivasiyon ne unhe gher liya aur marne ki koshish ki par humare gaon k eek nau jawan ne unhe bachaya tha. Rajkumaari ko unse pyaar ho gya tha, par voh kisi nichi jaati ka tha. Ek din, us aadmi ne rahkumari ko apni dil ki baat btayi aur Rajkumari ne unhe haan keh diya. Raja ko jab pta chala unke baare mein toh Raja ne un dono ko ek jhopdi mein band karke jala diya. Kehte hai, ki Rajkumari ne shraap diya tha ki is kul ki koyi bhi ladki khush nhi rahegi aur atmahatya karegi apne pyaar ko lekar, jab tak ki voh agla janam na le aur unki adhuri prem kahani puri na ho.

Daya felt a fear listening to the words, it was the fear of losing his love.

Shreya (angrily): Kya bakwaas hai?

Sarpanch (smiled): Beti, yeh bakwaas nhi sach hai. Yakeen na ho toh mere saath chalo.

Shreya looked at ACP, who nodded. They followed him to the fort. They passed through the same jungle, Shreya felt a connection and her heart was calm now. They reached the fort and came through a picture, which was between two way stairs, which was after a set was stairs in front of them. All of them were shocked.

Shreya (shocked): Yeh toh meri painting hai.

Sarpanch (smiled): Yehi hai voh Rajkumaari, Rajkumaari JaiShreya.

It was a painting of an Indian princess. She had open long hairs on her left shoulder, wearing a lehnga aur precious gold jewelries. She was beautiful and had big eyes. She was the same as Shreya.

It was the second shock. Shreya felt hypnotized. She moved towards the picture. Sanpanch got worried. He was calling her but she was not listening, so he turned to ACP.

Sarpanch (worried): ACP sir, Shreya ko rok lijiye, us tasveer ko aaj tak jisne chhuya hai, usi waqt uski maut ho gyi hai.

ACP (shocked): Kya?

He also started to call her name, but shout her name but she didn't hear. She was just moving towards the painting. Daya ran towards her, but before he could stop her, she touched the painting. She moved her fingers of her face. All were surprised that nothing happened to her, but was relieved.

Sarpanch (surprised): Kamal hai, mere samne 4 logo ki maut huyi hai is tasveer ko chhune se. (then thought for a while) Matlab yahi hai voh Rajkumari, Rajkumari Jaishreya.

Shreya was still looking at the picture. She, suddenly, got a glimpse of her burning in flames. She backed off and was going to fall, but Daya got her and she came to the reality.

The series of what happen to her today played in her mind.

Shreya (murmuring in anger): Voh aisa kaise kar sakte hai, nhi, unhe jawab dena hoga.

She turned to everyone.

Shreya (angry): Sir, mujhe abhi isi waqt Mumbai wapas jana hai.

Daya (confused): Par Shreya…

Shreya (interrupted angrily while descending the stairs): Jana hai matlab abhi jana hai.

Abhijeet (confused): par kyun?

Shreya (gritting teeth): Kucch jawab chahiye.

Abhijeet studied her expression and nodded. Everyone followed her to the car. She sat on the driver's seat, ACP sat beside her and the duo at the back seat.

Shreya was too much angry, no one dared to open his mouth even ACP understood the level of her anger. Instead of going to the bureau, she turned to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Shreya's house,

Doorbell rang and the maid opened the door. Shreya came in with fast steps.

Shreya (while walking with controlled anger): Sab kaha hai?

Maid: Didi, sab living room mein hai.

She moved towards the living room and the three followed her after exchanging helpless looks.

Shreya barged into the room and saw her parents and grandparents siting there.

Shreya (glancing at everyone, in angry tone): Kyu kiya aapne aisa?

S.F (confused): Humne kya kiya hai Shreya?

The three came in but didn't dare to say anything. All her family members stood up seeing them.

Shreya (angrily): Aapne meri zindagi ka sach chupaya hai, kyu mujhe is cheez se anjaan rakha?

(confused): Matlab kya hai tumhaara bache?

Shreya (looking in his eyes): Dada, Rajkumari Jaishreya kaun hai? (all shocked, Shreya studied their expression) Maine aapse kuchh puchha.

(shocked): Tumhe kaise pta chala Shreya?

Shreya (shouted): Yeh sawal nhi tha mera.

Abhijeet (consoling her): Shreya aaraam se, tumhaari maa ko heart problem hai.

Shreya (shouting): Koi problem nhi hai unhe, bas mujhe is rishte ke liye manane ka tarika tha voh. (all shocked, she continued In teary voice) Phir bhi main chup thi. Aur apse jo papa ne kaha tha voh dher saare rakam udhar lene wali baat voh bhi jhooth tha, maine aap dono ki baat sun li thi.

S.M (guilt): Shreya beta hume…

Shreya (shouting): Mujhe us baare mein koi baat nhi karni… aaj bas itna bta dijiye ki kyu chhupai mujhse mera sach.

S. Dadi (low tone): Beta jab tumhara janam huya tabhi hi hume tumhaari ankhein rajkumaari Jaishreya jaisi lagi… isliye hum tumhe humare gaon nhi le gye kyuki hume is baat par yakeen nhi tha kyunki 3 generations se yaha koi ladki nhi huyi thi. Humne yeh sach tumhari bhalai ke liye chhupaya aur yahan Mumbai le aaye.

Shreya (smirked): Par sach chupte nhi chupta, isliye aaj Gargi di ki pucch tach karte samay mujhe mere baare mein sab kuchh pta lag gya (then, understood) Oh! Accha isliye, aap sab ne meri arrange marriage karwayi taaki us shraap wali baat ka koi phayda na . (She smiled sadly) Agar yeh shraap sach mein kucch hai toh ise main todungi (and took out her engagement ring and kept it in the hand of her father) Main ab aur nhi bardasht kar sakti. Ab mera aapse koi rishta nhi hai.

Saying this, she went upstairs, to her room. Shreya's family were too guilty to say anything to her and the duo were too hesitant to face her anger. But ACP was quiet as he was not able to digest anything.

After 15 minutes, she came out of her room, with two big suitcases. Before anyone can say anything, she went out after glancing at everyone.

All of them were shocked. Daya ran behind her to stop her while her family was standing with their head down. ACP looked at her family members with anger in his eyes. Abhijeet was very much angry to say anything.

ACP (angrily): Sharam aani chahiye aap sab ko… uski zindagi barbaad karne chale the aap. Aapne aaj apni beti apni zid aur bewakoofi ke karan khoyi hai.

He again glanced at everyone and left. Abhijeet was still there.

Abhijeet (angrily): Aaj agar aapne jhoot na bola hota toh voh Daya ke saath khush hoti.

Here, the duo was going behind her. She was going to open the car gate but Daya stopped her holding her wrist.

Shreya (trying to free herself, in anger): Daya sir, chodiye mujhe.

Daya (calmly): Nhi.

Shreay (shoued): Maine kaha Senior Inspector Daya chodiye mujhe.

Daya (shouted): Toh maine bhi kaha nhi, main tumhe nhi jaane dunga Inspector Shreya.

She looked in his eyes and freed her hand with a jerk. She opened the car gate and sat. Daya too opened the door of the passenger seat and sat.

Shreya started to drive.

Daya (angrily): Shreya gadi roko (she doesn't do that, so he shouted) Shreya, maine kaha gadi roko.

Shreya (shouted): Toh maine bhi kaha nhi.

Daya (calmly): Thik hai… toh mere ghar chalo.

Shreya (angrily): Kyu? Kyu jaaon mai aapke ghar?

Daya (shoued): Toh kaha jaaogi apna samaan lekar?

Shreya (angrily): Mujhe nhi pta.

Daya (calmly): Isi liye kaha, mere ghar chalo.

Shreya nodded reluctantly. He smiled but stopped after her glare. He called ACP.

Call,

ACP (serious): Daya, Shreya kahan hai?

Daya (looked at Shreya): Sir, main aur Shreya mere ghar ja rhein hai.

ACP (serious): Nhi, usse bol do ki voh mere ghar rhe gi.

Daya (confused): Par kyun sir?

ACP (serious): Daya, agar koi ladki ek ladke ke saath rhegi bina shaadi ke toh log tarah- tarah ki baat bnatein hai… au raise mein ungli ladki ke character par uthti hai.

Daya (understanding): haan sir, samajh gya. Aap log chaliye, hum bhi aatein hai.

ACP disconnected the call.

Daya (to Shreya): ACP sir ke ghar lelo.

Shreya (angry): Main aapko aapki driver lagti hoon kya jo aap mujhe location bta rhein hai?

Daya was shocked. She realized her words.

Shreya (embarrassed): Sorry sir, wo bas thoda gussa that oh…

Daya (smiled): Mera gussa tabh bhi senior ka lihaaz karta hai… lekin tum toh kisi pe bhi baras padti ho.

Shreya was too angry to say something. She just turned towards ACP's bungalow. Daya sighed helplessly and looked out of the window. But when he heard sobs, he turned to Shreya, only to found her in angry tears.

Daya (tensed): Shreya, tum ro kyun rhi ho?

Shreya (crying): Jab main apna gussa nhi nikal paati toh aasoon aate hai.

Daya (kept his hand on his head): Hey Bhagwaan!

Soon, they reached ACP's house. Shreya parked the car and took her luggage and went to the door. Daya rang the doorbell.

Daya (to Shreya): Tumne apna saara luggage le liya na?

Shreya (serious): Nhi abhi mera thoda saman vahin hai,, mujhe phir se jana hoga.

Voice: Agar tum nhi jana chahti apne ghar toh koi baat nhi main Purvi se manwaloonga.

They turned only to find, ACP and Abhijeet.

Shreya (angrily): Sir, voh mera ghar nhi hai maine voh ghar maine Mrs. Kangana Singh Rajput ke naam par khareeda tha.

ACP was unlocking the door.

Abhijeet (disbelief): Shreya, yeh kaisa tarika hai apni maa ke bare mein bolne ka.

Shreya can't take it more. She took Abhijeet inside holding his arm and left him after they were inside. Because, she did not want to create a scene outside. The two also came in.

Shreya (shouted): Sir, voh meri maa kabhi thi hi nhi (all shocked) Jab maine graduation complete kerliya tab mujhe bataya in logon ne. Mere asli maa- baap, jo ki Gandvi kul ke the, jab main ek mahine kit hi tabh hi ek car accident mein mar gye jismein unfortunately (pressurizing 'unforetunately') main bach gyi aur mere parents ke family friend hone ke naate in logo ne mujhe adopt karliya. Mujhe humesha robot sumjha in logo ne… (copying her parents) Shreya tumhe humesha top karna hai… Shreya you have to win the first prize in this… Shreya, you can't afford to lose the race… (teary) Sab kuch karwaya par lyaar kabhi nhi diya phir zabardasti meri shaadi karwa rhe the voh bhi Siddharth jaise characterless insaan ke saath.

Abhijeet (shocked): Characterless.

Shreya (angrily): Haan, Characterless hai Siddharth. Pta nhi kitne ladkiyon ke saath uska affair chal rha tha aur ek bahut badi list hai uske paas one- night stands ki. Use toh ladkiyon se thik se baat karni bhi nhi aati aur ek number ka shuraabi hai. (looking down, teary voice) Usne sharaab pi ke mere saath bhi battameezi karne ki koshish kit hi.

All (shocked): Kya?

Shreya nodded.

Daya (angrily): Toh tumhe hume batana tha.

Shreya (interrupted): Kya btati? Yahi ki mere hone wala pati characterless hai aur usne mujhe chhoone ki koshish ki... mere so called parent ko yeh baat pta hai. (another shock) Unhone mujhe bas bola, Shreya beta tumhaari use shaadi ho rhi hai, uski family achhi hai, toh thhoda toh adjust karna hoga.

ACP (shocked): Toh tumne unhe mana nhi kiya?

Shreya (teary): Kaise mana karti… unke ahsaan tuley dab chuki thi… Mai kaun hoon asliyat main mujhe yeh bhi nhi pta tha, main toh bas unke isharon par nachne wali gudiya ban kar reh gyi thi. (She broke down and collapsed on the floor) Maa- baap ka asli pyaar toh kabhi mila hi nhi mujhe, kabhi is rishte ke bare mein pta hi nhi tha. (smiled teary and sadly) Maa- baap ke rehte bhi unka pyaar naseeb nhi huya. Adopt hone ke baad bhi mujhe ek anaath ki zindagi hi toh mili hai.


	3. Chapter 3

ACP (softly): Shreya, utho beta.

Shreya stood up. ACP wiped her tears and kept his one hand on her cheek.

ACP (fake anger): Aaj ke baad, aisa kabhi mat kehna ki tum anaath ho, (softly) Tumhaara CID ka pariwaar hai na tumhaare paas. Aur main, (pointing towards himself): Aur main hoon na, tumhaara pita.

Shreya smiled with tears.

Shreya (held her ears, innocently): Sorry, sir.

ACP (fake anger): Phir se sir, hum bureau main hain (she shook her head in no) Toh off duty mujhe sir kyun bula rahi ho, kujhe papa kaho.

Shreya could resist more. She immediately hugged him and he hugged her back. She shed all her tears in that hug.

Shreya (still in hug, murmured): Papa.

ACP smiled. Abhijeet and Daya also smiled seeing the union of the fatherly and daughterly spirits.

ACP separated her and wiped her tears.

ACP (smiled): Accha ab bahut ho gya. Ab chalo kucch kha len mujhe bhook lagi hai. Aur usse pehle Shreya, jao aur fresh ho lo, main bhi fresh ho kar aata hoon. Daya aur Abhijeet tum bhi apne apne room main jaao aur fresh ho lo.

(Duo had a room each in ACP's home and some clothes too, for emergencies and all)

Shreya nodded.

Shreya (nodded): Par kaun sa room hai mera?

ACP (smiled): Upar se left.

It was adjacent to Daya's room. She nodded and went with her luggage. She freshened up and started to arrange her clothes in the wardrobe. She had wet hairs and was just in her blue bathrobe which was above her knees. She heard a knock. She opened the door only to find Daya there. He was still in his formals. He was lost in her. She was looking beautiful. Shreya turned red and downed her gaze.

She cleared her throat and he came out of his world.

She welcomed him in.

Shreya (looking down): Sir, kucch kaam tha?

Daya (try to sound normal): Haan, voh actually is room mein mera towel tha toh…

Shreya (nodded): Haan, sir, maine washroom mein ek towel dekha tha… rukiye main laati hoon.

She moved and he moved back of her.

Daya (moving back of her): Arrey Shreya, tum…

She stopped suddenly and looked at him. He didn't realize that and bumped into her. Both fell on the bed with Daya above Shreya. She turned her face to the other side and closed her eyes. She was breathing nervously. Daya was again lost in her. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to face him. She too got lost. Their lips were only 3 or 4 cms apart.

Suddenly, her phone rang. They came out of trance and realized their position. Daya immediately stood up and so did Shreya.

Daya (embarrassed): Voh… main… (looked towards the bathroom) Towel (and went)

Shreya took her phone.

On call,

Shreya (trying to behave normally): Haan- Hello, Purvi.

Purvi (worried): Haan Shreya, tumlog kaha ho… aur abhi taka aye kyun nhi?

Shreya (seriously): Purvi humlog ACP sir ke ghar mein hain.

Purvi (concerned): Kya huya sab thik hai na?

Shreya (assuring): Haan Purvi, tum chinta mat karo, sab thik hai, 1-2 ghante mein hum bhi aa jayenge.

She disconnected the call while Daya came.

Daya (trying to be normal): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (sighed): Sir, Purvi ka call tha, hum toh bhul hi gye unse kehna.

Daay (nodded): Pehle tum taiyyar hokar neeche aao, phir baat karenge.

Shreya nodded as Daya went. She closed the door and changed into casuals. She wore a light blue sleeveless kurti and black leggings. She came out and they had lunch.

Shreya (serious): Papa aap aaj jo bhi huya kisi ko mat batiyega aur khaas karke Vineet ko.

Daya (confused): Par kyun Shreya? Is baat ko zyaada din chhupa kar nhi rakh sakte.

Shreya (explaining): Lekin kucch din toh chhupa kar rakh sakte hai na? Main nhi chahti ki yeh sun kar unlogon ko dukh ho aur Vineet, voh toh mere ghar ladne pahunch jayega. Voh meri bahut parvaah karta, main use yeh bta kar dukhi nhi kar sakti.

Voice: Kya btakar, Shreya?

She immediately understood who was there. The spoon on her hand fell on the plate and she slowly stood up and looked at the person.

Shreya (trying to smile and behave normal): Vin- Vineet tum mission se kab aaye?

Vineet (serious): Shreya, maine tujhse kucch puccha hai abhi. Pehle bta kit u kya chhupa rhi hai mujhse?

Shreya (looked at others): Hum- hum kaha tujhse?

Vineet (shout); Shreya such bol.

Shreya got startled but controlled herself.

Shreya (closed her eyes): I am sorry Vinu, main nhi bta sakti. Tu abhi abhi 2 saal ke mission se aaya hai. Main tujhe dukhi karna nhi chahti (she opened her eyes) I am sorry.

He looked at her left hand and found her ring missing.

Vineet (suspiciously): Shreya, teri sagai toh ho chuki hai na (She nodded) Toh teri engagement ring kaha hai?

All looked at him in shock.

Vineet (angrily): Shreya, sach- sach bta (looking at everyone) yahan ho kya rha hain? Tujhe meri kasam.

It was nough for her. Tears took place in her eyes and she immediately hugged him and broke down.

Vineet (hugged her, concern tone): Shreya, kya huya tujhe? Tu ro kyun rahi?

Shreya (crying): I am sorry, Vinu, maine tujhse yeh baat chhupaani chahi. Bhul gyi thi ki tu mera best friend hai.

Vineet (adding): Aur tu mujhse chah kar bhi kucch nhi chhipa sakti. Samjhi meri dayan.

Shreya punched his shoulder without separating from the hug.

Shreya (soothingly): Your hug always sooths me.

Vineet (softly): I know my dear lady.

The three smiled.

Vineet (naughtily): Par iska galat matlab mat nikalna.

Shreya (blushing): Vinuuu… Chamgadar kahin ka.

They separated.

Vineet (smiled): Accha ab bta.

Shreya (upset): Voh Vineet kal main aur Gargi di paas ke jungle mein camping ke liye gye the. Tujhe toh pt a hai na unki sagai ke bare mein (he nodded) Toh is liye, I thought agar hum apni favourite chizein karenge toh voh kucch time ke liye sab bhul jayengi. Toh, humne bahut marti ki aur phir so gye. Phir jab main subah uthi toh dekha di bagal mein nhi thi. Toh main bahar gyi toh dekha (crying) Unhone apne aapko phasi par chadadiya. (Vineet shocked) Aur phir maine unka call record check kiya toh Suresh ji ka last call tha, mere sone ke baad ka. Mujhe tab bhi yakeen nhi huya ki di ne suicide kiya hai isliye, maine ACP sir ko bola and he took it as a case. Phir (and she told him except Siddharth)

ACP (serious): Shreya, use Siddharth ke bare mein pta hain (she shook her head and downed it): Phir use btao, tumhara dost hai use janne ka huk hai.

Shreya nodded and told him about Siddharth. His anger was on peak. He clenched his fist.

Vineet (angrily): Kyun nhi btaya mujhe?

Shreya (angrily): Kya kar leta tu? Haan (Vineet looked otherside in anger as he had no answer) Koi jawab nhi hai na? Bas gussa hona aata hai… agar thode thande dimag ke sochega toh na rasta dhund payega. (She sat on the chair worriedly): Pta nhi darling ko yeh pta chalega toh kya hoga?

Vineet (worried): Hoga kya? Bhuchaal aayega (to ACP sir): Sir, ek cell already book kardijiye. Pta nhi voh kya karenge. Kahin Siddharth ko goli se na uda de.

Daya felt jealous hearing darling from Shreya's mouth for someone.

ACP (confused): Lekin voh kaun hai?

Shreya (holding her head): Kaun ho sakta? Apka Secret Agent Raghav.

ACP (tensed): Are haan, main toh Raghav ke bare mein bhool hi gya tha.

Daya (confused): Sir, yeh Raghav kaun hai?

Voice: Shreya ka ashiq hoon main.

All looked at the source.

Shreya (shocked): Raghav (looked at ACP, said in low tone): Aapne apna ghar ka gate khula chhoda hai?

ACP nodded awkward.

Raghav (smiled): Kyun honey, mujhe dekh kar khush nhi hui?

Shreya (tried to smile): Aisi baat nhi hai, darling?

Shreya hugged Raghav. In that hug, Raghav felt Shreya is hiding something.

Raghav (strict tone): Honey, kucch chhupa rhi ho na mujhse?

The CID trio was shocked.

ACP (shocked): Raghav, tumhe kaise pta?

Shreya (looked down): Maine ise hug kiya, toh voh mere dil ki baat jaan gya.

Raghav (strict tone): Ms. Shreya, aap kya chhupa rhin hain mujhse?

Vineet (murmured): Ms. Shreya, matlab mamla serious hai.

Shreya (scared tone): Voh darling, (and told everything including Siddharth).

Raghav (gritting teeth): Us Siddharth ki toh… (he started to move).

Shreya (blackmailing): Darling, agar mujhse pyaar karte ho to stop right now.

Abhijeet, Daya and ACP shocked. Raghav stopped.

Raghav (looking at her): Blackmail karna koi tumse sikhe. (went to her) Btaya kyun nhi? Isiliye mujhe hug nhi karti thi, you knew mujhe sab pta chal jayega.

Shreya (looked in his eyes): Vineet se zyaada mere koyi kareeb hai, toh voh tum ho Raghav. (had tears) Raghav hum saath bade huye, saath khelen, hum toh aankh se hi baatein karlete the na. Par I am sorry, main tumhe dukhi nhi karna chahti thi. I love you par yeh baat toh maine khud se bhi dur rakhi hai.

Raghav (calmly): Agar tumne mujhe yeh baat nhi btayi, iske liye tumhaare paas koi reason hoga (to lighten the situation) Waise bhi mujhe nhi lagta ACP sir, Abhijeet sir, Vineet aur Daya sir ke baad mere shabd mein koi nayi baat hogi dantne ke liye. Par koi baat nhi, better luck next time, because I know, you will do it again, like always. Waise kahi yeh huk kisi aur ko toh nhi dediya na (winked at her)

Shreya (angrily): Chidha rhe ho mujhe. (caught him by collar in anger) Aur waise bhi tum mere sabse acche dost ho aur yeh huk tumhaare alava kisi aur ke paas nhi jaane wala. Aur main shaadi bhi usi se karrongi joh mujhse joode har rishte ko samjhe, unhe importance de. Naa ki Siddharth jaise insaan se jo mere har rishte ka galat matlab likaale (shouted) mind it. (Raghav nodded so she looked at Vineet, he too nodded) Good.

She left his collar and moved to her room, while, the five officers saw her going, in surprise.

Vineet (to Raghav in low voice): Sir, Shreya toh sudhar gayi.

Raghav nodded.

The other three (shocked): Sudhar gyi.

Raghav (nodded): Meri Honey, honey se Sugar ho gyi. (smiled)

Vineet (explaining): Shreya graduation se pehle aisi hi thi, out spoken aur frank type ki ladki. Ise toh bas zindagi jeena aata tha. Par graduation ke baad Shreya ko apne parents ki asliyat pta chali ki they had adopted her. Shreya ko yeh unka ahsaan lagne laga tha. Uske baad voh uski robot ban gyi aur zindagi jina bhul gyi. UPSC ka written exam toh Shreya a;ready top lar chuki thi. Shreya ko jab sab pta chala voh disturbed rehneee lagi. Raghav ke saath interview ki practice bhi karne se ghabrati thi. Hum toh dar hi gye the ki interview mein kya hoga. Toh hum dono ne 2 mahine tak daily ise ready kiya aur iske adopting parents ne bhi humaara saath diya tab jakar toh yeh qualify ki hai. (Smiled) Par ab humaare bindaas Shreya wapas aa rhi hai.

Daya (thinking): Bindaas Shreya (smirked).


	4. Chapter 4

ACP, Daya, Abhijeet, Raghav and Vineet left for the bureau while Shreya was still at home.

After 2 hours,

ACP, Daya and Abhijeet entered home and were very tensed. Raghav and Vineet were roaming to and fro in the living room.. ACP saw the condition of the house; it was like a fight took place.

ACP (tensed): Vineet, yeh sab kya hai?

Vineet (tensed): Sir, jab hum ghar aaye toh dekha ki Siddharth aur uske papa Shreya ko zabardasti yahan se le ja rhe the. Humne unko roka aur bhaga dia par Shreya ki halat bahut kharab hai. Voh is time apne room mein hai, kuch bol hi nhi rahi hai bas chu chap roye jaa rhi hai.

Abhijeet and ACP exchanged tensed glances while Daya looked at the stairs.

Daya (hurriedly): Sir, main dekhta hoon.

In the room,

Shreya was sitting beside her bed, taking the support of the wall. She had a blank face but tears were flowing down. She had a lot of wounds. A corner of her forehead had become blue, there was a mark had the side of her lips, her cheek was red and swollen, her hairs were messy and her arm had a mark of four fingers.

Flashback,

About 1 and a half hour ago, doorbell rang and she opened it. It was Siddharth and his father. They came in and Siddharth held her by her arm tightly and tried to drag her. She freed herself by a jerk and ran to her room.

Siddharth's father (shouting while coming upstairs): Hum tumhe liye bina yahan se nhi jayenge, humne tumhaare liye tumhaare baap ko 20 lakh ki rakam di hai, ab humne tumhe khareedliya hai.

Shreya (shouting): Shreya Singh Gandvi koi cheez nhi hai jise khareedi jaye, main ek insaan hoon aur mera mun ki mai tum jaise gire huye insaan ke saath aaon ya na aaon.

Siddharth came to her and held her by her hairs and dragged her downstairs. She fell down and got dragged. She struggled and moaned by nothing effected her. He was just dragging her. She got hurt as she was getting dragged down the stairs. As they descended the stairs, Shreya got up after a hard struggle and was trying to free herself. He slapped her very hard and she fell down.

Till then, Raghav and Vineet reached the house and fought with the two. Shreya looked at her two friends but said nothing and just went to her room.

Flashback ends…

Daya came upstairs and opened the door. She felt his presence but did nothing. He saw her and her condition pinched his heart. He got tears but didn't let them fall. He just went and sat beside her.

Daya (looking at her, softly): Shreya.

She immediately hugged him and broke down. He hugged her and let her tears fall. He was just caressing her hairs. After sometimes, when her sobs were not heard, he separated her. But, saw her sobbing silently, looking down.

He lifted her head by her chin and looked in her eyes.

Daya (softly): Ro ro kar kya haal bna liya hai khud ka.

Shreya (teary): Jiske baap ne khud use nilaam kar diya ho voh royegi nhi toh kya karegi?

Daya (confused and shocked): Matlab?

Shreya told him everything. Daya was shocked and angry but he composed himself. He wiped her tears softly. Shreya looked at him.

Shreya (teary): Meri zindagi mere khudke dada- dadi ne kya kum barbad kit hi jo ab yeh sab sehna pad rha hai.

Daya (suspiciously and shocked): Matlab yeh tumhaare asli grandparents the.

Shreya nodded. They looked at each other's eyes for some moments and were lost.

Daya (suddenly, softly): Shreya, CID team tumhaara naya parivaar hai aur main wada karta hoon, hum tumhe kucch nhi hone denge.

Shreya (looked in his eyes): Sir, wadein toh bahuton ne kye the, Gargi di ne bhi kiya tha, lekin wada toh tut ta haina.

Daya (looking in her eyes): Par jab wadein dil ke ho toh kabhi nhi tut te hai, Shreya.

They looked in each other's eyes. Daya could see her pain while Shreya could see the relief of the pain. Daya caressed her swollen cheek while Shreya sighed and closed her eyes feeling his touch.

Daya (softly): Bahut dard ho rha hai.

Shreya (nodded): Ho toh rha hai, par yeh zakham toh bhar jayenge. Lekin shayad mere dil ke zakham kabhi na bharein.

Daya (smiled lightly): Samay saare zakham bhar deta hai, chahe bahari ho ya dil ka.

Shreya (shook her head lightly in no): Nhi, samay bas hume khud humaare zakham bharte aur bhulte huye dekhta hai. Yeh humaari marzi hoti hai ki hum kya chuntein hai, ya toh zindagi bhar ka dard ya aage badna.

Daya looked in her eyes and got up after sometimes. He gave his hand to her and she accepted it looking into his eyes. She stood up by his support and tried to walk. But she failed as her wounds didn't allow her to walk. Daya lifted her in his arms and took her down stairs.

Everyone saw them coming and smiled. He came downstairs and kept Shreya on the sofa. Vineet came with the first aid box and gave him. He applied the ointment and did the dressing. Shreya was just stealing glances at him and looking downwards.

Some days passed like this. Shreya and APC came close. DCP and Salukhe also came close to Shreya. Shreya became DCP's only favourite. Everything became normal.

While going to the bureau, one day in the car, Shreya was driving and ACP was sitting beside her.

ACP (to Shreya): Shreya, maine Raghav se baat karli hai voh kal apne ek hypnotist dost ko la rha hai. Ab jab voh aayega aur tum apne pichle janam ki baat yaad karogi tabhi sab clear hoga.

Shreya smiled lightly. They reached the bureau and got backed to work.

The day kept them and the evening came. ACP and Shreya went to ACP's house.

Shreya was sitting on the white swing in the garden and was enjoying the beauty of the dusk. ACP came and sat beside her. She passed a smile. There was silence for sometimes.

ACP (suddenly): Pta hai Shreya, jab maine Nakul ko goli maari thi, uske baad kucch din tak main bahut udaas rehta tha. Sirf kaam hi karta tha aur kisi se hus kar baat bhi karna band kardiya tha. Phir dheere- dheere mujhe samajh mein aaya ki mere paas abhi bhi ek parivaar hai, CID ka parivaar.

Daya aur Abhijeet jaise do bade betein hai aur Freddy bhi. Phir Purvi jaisi beti aur Nikhil aur Sachin jaise betein mile. Phir tum, Vineet aur Raghav aaye phir Kavin, Dushyant, Pankaj, Divya, Ishita, Vansh, Mayur, Karan aur Vikram bhi. Salukhe jaisa bhai toh tha hi. Tarika jaisi beti bhi mili aur Vaibhav jaisa beta. Meri family toh puri complete hi thi.

Shreya listened to it attentively.

Shreya (to lighten the situation): Waise ya toh main, Purvi aur Tarika aapki betiyaan ho sakti hain, ya toh aapke teen male officers aapke betein ho saktein hai.

ACP (confused): Matlab?

Shreya (smiled): Matlab ye decide kijiye ki Tarika apki beti hai ya bahu, ya Abhijeet sir aapke betein hai ya damaad?

ACP (laughed): Arre fir toh Abhijeet hi mera beta hai, warna Salukhe kahega boss, main hi Tarika ka kanya daan karoonga.

Shreya (laughed): Aur Purvi apki beti hai ya Kavin sir aapke bête.

ACP (surprised): Matlab Purvi aur Kavin. (Shreya nodded) Phir toh Purvi meri beti hai.

Shreya smiled.

ACP (teasingly): Aur tum?

Shreya (blushing): Papa.

ACP (smiled): Kya? Baap hoon tumhaara mujhe bhi pta hona chahiye ki meri beti kise pasand karti hai.

Shreya (hugged him): Pasand karti hoon, lekin unhone propose nhi kiya hai.

ACP (caressed her hairs): Par voh hai kaun jisne meri beti ki neend chraayi hai.

Shreya (took a deep breath): Daya sir.

ACP (surprised): Daya?

Shreya (nodded): Hmmm, kafi pehle se unse pyaar karti hoon, par fir (and told about the day when Siddharth was going to meet her and Daya came to her but went without a word and the incidents till her engagement.)

She separated from the hug.

Shreya (sadly): Pta nhi mujhse voh pyaar kartein bhi hai ya nhi? Aur agar pyaar kartein hai toh propose kyun nhi kiya?

ACP (to lighten the situation): Are, agar tum bolo toh usse bol doon, tumhe propose karne keliya voh bhi ek dum prince wale style mein, (patting her cheeks) meri pyaari princess ke liye.

Shreya (smiled): Uski zaroorat nhi hai, main unka intezaar karoongi aur jab unko apne pyaar ka ahsaas hoga voh khud mujhe propose kardenge, (looking at him): Waise bhi, main abhi bas 25 saal ki hoon. Mere paas hai time.

ACP (laughed): Haan, abhi toh 5 saal hai, lekin voh tabtak budhha hojayega.

Shreya (denying): Aisa bhi nhi hai, voh mujhse 10 saal bde hain.

ACP (nodding): Haan, voh bhi hai.

Shreya (like a kid): Chaliye na khana khaatein hai, bahut bhook hai.

ACP smiled and nodded as they headed back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came. ACP was in a very bad mood, which didn't go unnoticed by Shreya. So, she decided to talk to him in the car, ehile going to the bureau.

In the car,

Shreya (curiously): Papa, aaj aap itne sadu mood mein kyun hai?

ACP (making face): Us Chitrole ke saath meeting hai.

Shreya (smiled): Papa, ab DCP sir itne bhi bure nhi hai.

ACP (complaining): Tujhe toh voh rakshas accha lagega hi, akhir uski oly favourite jo hai tu.

Shreya (smiled): Mujhe toh lagta hai, voh aapko bahut mantein hai (he gave a questioning look) Kyunki, dekhiye, main teen saal se yahan kaam kar rhin hoon, lekin unhone meri kabhi itni tariff nhi ki lekin jab aapne mujhe apni beti ki tarah apnaya toh main unki bhi favourite ho gyi. Matlab aapko voh maantein hai, par dikhana nhi chahtein.

ACP (understanding): Baat toh sahi hai. Lekin ohir mujhse aise jhagda kyu kartein hai?

Shreya (smiled): Ab doston ke beech mein itni nok jhok toh hoti hi hai.

ACP smiled at her intelligence and they reached the bureau. Today, a hypnotist was coming to the bureau. Shreya was little nervous but knew nothing can happen to her, till she is with her most trusted people, her CID family.

Shreya was working in the PC when she saw Daya coming. She looked at ACP, who gave a naughty look to her. She understood and shook her head in disbelief.

ACP (serious): Daya, tumhein aaj head quarter jaana hai.

Daya (confused): Okay sir, par kis liye.

ACP (fake anger): Ab koi kaam hoga tabhi na bhej rha hoon. (giving him the files): Yeh files lo aur jaakar submit kardo.

Daya nodded and tokkk the files.

Purvi came to Shreya.

Purvi (whispered): Aaj ACP sir itne bure mood mein kyun hai?

Shreya (low voice, lied): Aaj unki DCP sir ke saath meeting hai.

Till then, ACP called Shreya.

ACP (serious): Shreya, tum bhi Daya ke saath jao.

Shreya (nodded) Ok sir (confused): Lekin kucch files submit kerne ke liye, do log kyun?

ACP (softly): Files submit karne ke liye nhi, tumhein ek officer ne bulaya hai (to Daya in anger): Aur meri bacchi ko le kar hi ana Daya, saath mein, samjhe.

Daya nodded and he went from there.

Daya (thinking): Shreya se itne pyaar se baat ki jab usne puccha aur mujh par chilla diya. Huhh!

Here,

Shreya (whispered in anger): Papa, aap Daya sir se aise kyun baat kar rhein hai?

ACP (innocently): Ab mere naak ke neechein hi meri beti ki neend chura lit oh gussa toh ayega hi na.

Shreya hit her hand on her own head. She glared him and went from there, while ACP chuckled.

Shreya sat on his car beside him. There was silence between them. Both liked each other's company. Shreya was lost in her thoughts while Daya was stealing glances at her. A sweet smile was playing in her lips as she looked out of the window.

Daya (hesitantly): Shreya, ummm, kya aaj tum mere, Abhijeet aur Tarika ke saath dinner pe chalogi.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you for the invitation, but I am sorry sir, main aaj nhi aa sakti.

Daya (confused): Kyun?

Shreya (softly): Sir, bura mat maniyega lekin mera, Raghav ka aur Vineet ka already plan ban gya hai.

Daya (got an idea): Toh tum unhein bhi lekar aa jao.

Shreya (hesitantly): Lekin sir… aap logon ko problem hogi.

Daya (smiled): Are nhi Shreya, it's perfectly fine, tum unhein le aana, Hotel Blue Bird mein sham ko 8 baje.

Shreya nodded. They reached the Head Quarter. They were going through the corridor when a lady crashed with Daya. She was about to fall but Daya supported her.

The lady and Daya were surprised to see each other.

Daya (smiled): Anila.

Anila (smiled): Are Daya, itne saalon baad. (looking at him, top to toe) Waise abhi bhi ladkiyaan flat hoti hongi tumpar.

Shreya felt jealous by her comment.

Daya (flirting tone): Waise tum bhi kucch kaam ni lagti, aaj bhi.

Shreya was shocked. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They both looked at her.

Daya (excited): Are haan, Shreya, isse milo yeh hai inspector Anila…

Anila (interrupted, holding his arm): Daya ki patni.

Shreya (shocked): Kya?

Daya (smiled): Yeh bas mazak kar rhi hai, humari bas ek case mein shaadi huyi thi. (and told her the story)

Shreya (relief): Achha. (shook hands with her): Hi, I am Inspector Shreya.

Anila (smiled): hi

Anila (to Daya): Wais eek good news hai… mera transfer CID Mumbai mein hua hai.

Daya (smiled widely): Wow, great. Tab toh hum roz milenge.

Shreya (to divert the topic): Sir, aap log yahan baat kariye, mujhe officer se milne jana hai.

Daya (remembering): Accha haan, chalo main bhi jaa rha hoon, files submit karne.

After a final good bye and a quick hug, they parted their ways. Shreya was too jealous. They did their work and got back to the bureau. As Shreya entered, her legs stopped. Raghav, Anila, Vineet and a lady was waiting for her. She had tears.

Shreya (uttered): Riya.

Riya nodded. Shreya just went to her with fast steps and hugged her tightly. They separated after feeling each other's feelings.

Shreya (teary): Kaisi hai tu?

Riya (smiled): Tujhe dekh liya na, ab acchi ho gyi.

Shreya (wiped her tears): Jiju aur Rehan kaise hain?

Riya (smiled): Voh dono thik hai (to lighten the situation): Lekin mere bhai ko tu hi thik kar sakti hai.

Raghav (innocently): Ab main beech mein kaise aaya?

Shreya/ Riya (looking at him): Tu side mein tha kab.

All chuckled.

Raghav (smiled): Waise mera transfer yahan ho gya hai.

Shreya (hugged him): Love you (separated): Waise meri bahabhi mili?

Raghav (blushing): Shreya.

Shreya (naughtily): Haye dekho kaise sharama raha hai.

All laughed.

Shreya (seriously): Waise voh hypnotist kahan hai?

Riya (making faces): Lo, madam abhi mere gale bhi mili par tan hi hai ki main yahan hoon.

Shreya (surprised): You! (Riya nodded) For real (she again nodded)

Riya (serious): Lekin humein us gaon mein wapas jana hoga, taki tujhe sab yaad aa jaye.

Shreya nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Riya (serious): Lekin humein us gaon mein wapas jana hoga, taki tujhe sab yaad aa jaye.

Shreya nodded.

They decided to go to the village the other day.

Same day, in the evening,

Abhrika and Dareya planned to go to the hotel with Raghav and Vineet but made some addition and took Anila and Riya with them.

Raghav was going to pick up Anila, as her house was near his, Riya and Vineet and come directly to the hotel. Abhrika was coming together and Daya was going to pick up Shreya.

Discussing all this, they went to their respective homes till 5. They had a lot of time, but Tarika, Anila and Riya requested to go that early as they had to do their makeup stuffs while Shreya frowned at them. She wasn't the girl, who does that much makeup but the girl, who enjoys her natural self.

Shreya and the boys had a lot of time. The boys got busy in their boyish stuffs but what about Shreya?

So, she decided to do something of her anger, she had seeing Daya close to someone else. Her mind automatically came to the ice cream! Her always solution to anger and sadness is her favorite chocochip ice cream.

She sat on the dining table with a family size pack of ice cream. She was having it but her mind was ossupied with Anila and Daya's relation. ACP came to the hall and saw her with a shock. She wasn't looking less than a naughty but cute kid. He came to her, after digesting the shock.

ACP (shocked): yeh kya hai Shreya?

Shreya (angry pout, sad tone): Jab bhi main gusse mein ya udaas rehti hoon, main aise hi ice cream khati hoon.

ACP (sat beside her): Lekin tum gussa ho ya naraz?

Shreya (glaring him): Is ice cream tub ka size dekh ker kya lag rha hai?

ACP (observing her): Ummm… shayad dono (she nodded): Lekin kyun?

Shreya (angry pout): Voh Daya sir…

ACP (interrupting): Kya? Daya ne meri bacchi ko naraz kiya! Uski toh main abhi khabar leta hoon (and was about to call him but she snatched the phone)

Shreya (angrily): Pehle meri puri baat suniye.

ACP (scared of her expressions): Haan, bolo.

Shreya (angry pout, sad tone): Voh… (And she told about the morning incidents) aur mujhe yeh sab accha nhi laga.

He understood the matter.

ACP (patting her cheeks): Accha! Toh meri bacchi ko jalan ho rhi hai.

Shreya (angry pout, stubborn tone): Mujhe koi jalan walan nhi ho rhi hai.

ACP (raising eyebrow): Accha! Thik hai (snatched the ice cream tub) Toh yeh ice cream mat khao, kyunki ismein gusse ya udaasi wali koi baat nhi hai.

Shreya snatched back her tub and started to eat again.

Shreya (making face, mixing the ice cream): Haan, thodi jalan huyi thi.

ACP started to laugh. She glared him and left without a word.

ACP (controlling laughter): Are Shreya, suno toh… (And started to laugh again)

The three hours went by. Daya came to ACP's house to pick Shreya. He rang the doorbell and ACP opened it. He called Shreya.

ACP (serious): Dekho Daya, Shreya ko 10 baje se pehle ghar pahuncha dena aur haan, uska khayal rakhna.

Daya (smiled): Sir, aap chinta mat kijiye, I will handle her.

Shreya over heard the conversation. She got down. The tapping of her heels caught everyone's attention.

Daya was lost in her. She was wearing a light blue no sleeve dress with sweetheart neck. It ended before her knees. She wore her same color platform lace high heels and a golden pedant. Her ears were decorated by simple golden tops and her left hand had a golden chain bracelet. She had a stroke of kohl and pink lipstick.

Shreya (annoyed): Kya Papa, ab bhi. Main apna khayal khud rakh sakti hoon. I am not a school girl.

ACP (smiled): Thik hai, lekin…

Shreya (completing his sentence): 10 baje se pehle aa jaana…

ACP (adding): Aur phirse ice cream mat khana, abhi ek ghante pehle hi ek family pack tub khatam kiya hai.

Daya (shocked): Ek family pack ice cream tub

Shreya (smiling sheepishly, rubbing her neck in embarrassment): Haan, voh…

ACP (interrupting): Aaj pta nhi kis cheez par madam ko gussa aa gya tha… aur gusse ya udaasi mein yeh bahut ice cream khati hai.

Shreya glared him and left uttering 'bye' in anger. Daya after exchanging greetings with ACP too left behind her.

They settled in the car and drove off for the destination.

Daya (glancing at her): Shreya (she looked at him): Yeh sir, kis cheez ki baat kar rhe? Tum kisi baat se gussa thi?

Shreya (lying): Ab nhi, voh actually, kal ke liya nervousness ho rhi hai na, (nervously): Pta nhi kya hoga mere picchle janam mein?

Daya (softly): Shreya, yeh sab kya sochti ho tum… kucch nhi hoga dekhlena. Aur mujhe pura yakeen hai ki agar aisa koi Shaap hoga toh tum use khatam kar dongi. I trust you.

Shreya smiled lightly.

Shreya (thinking): Daya sir kitne acchein hai… mujhe unse jhooth bolna bilkul accha nhi lag rha hai, lekin baat hi aisi thi.

They soon reached the hotel where others were waiting for them. Raghav immediately went to Shreya.

Raghav (flirty tone): Waise aaj meri darling badi hot lag rhi hai.

Shreya (blushed): Raghav, please, not again.

Raghav (innocently): Kya? Maine kucch galat nhi kaha. Aaj tumhe dekhkar toh pta nhi kin-kin logon ka bura haal hoga.

Shreya slapped his head playfully while blushing. Daya saw the scene and got really jealous. Here, Anila approached Daya and made Shreya jealous too. They went to have dinner. They had a lot of fun. Shreya was fully involved in her friends and paid no heed to Daya, so Daya also kept himself busy with Anila.

They were through with the dinner and came out of the hotel after Daya paid the bill.

Shreya (suddenly): Chalo Raghav ice cream khane chalte hai.

Daya (strictly): Shreya, sir ne mna kiya hai na.

Shreya (puppy face): Please, bus ek ice cream.

Daya melted and said yes. They went to the ice cream stall which was seen nearest. Shreya was passing an ice cream to Raghav. Accidently, some ice cream got on his nose. Shreya saw that and started to laugh.

Raghav (angrily): Sugar, tum…

Raghav started chasing her as she ran. He caught her and rubbed his nose with hers, so that some ice cream gets on her nose. Both started to laugh.

Daya was getting very jealous seeing the scene. He wasn't liking it at all, so he involved himself with Anila.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came. Daya, Raghav Riya and Shreya went to the palace, where Sarpanch was already waiting for them. He greeted them with a warm smile and had the same in return. Riya made Shreya sit on the sofa of the living room as did her prosecutions. She hypnotized her and sent her to her previous birth.

Shreya can see a trial of images running through her mind. She even saw herself as a child and then her fire all around her. She can back to her senses and gasped. She was breathing heavily. She raced her mind and took out a conclusion.

Shreya (lost tone): I remember everything. (Her eyes got teary and so did her mind) Mujhe apne past mein nhi jana chahiye tha.

Riya (tensed): Kyu kya huya Shreya?

At the same time, Daya's phone rang. He excused himself and then came back after a few minutes.

Daya (officer tone): Hume abhi ke abhi wapas bulaya hai.

Shreya nodded lightly and started walking towards the car. All exchanged confused glances and followed her. She sat on the front seat and Daya was driving.

Ragahv (insisting): Shreya… baat kya hai?

Shreya (denying): Mujhe us bare mein koi baat nhi karni… I want some time.

Raghav looked at Riya, who nodded in assurance. Shreya was just silent and looking out of the window to nowhere. She was just lost in her thoughts.

They reached the bureau. ACP called Daya in his cabin. After sometimes, both of them came out.

ACP (to everyone): Everyone, attention please. (all looked at him): Main bas yeh announcement karna chahta hoon ki Daya poore 2 saal ke liye ek mission par jar ha hai. Head Quarters se orders aayein hain.

All were shocked but was helpless as HQ as ordered this. Shreya was silent while others met him. At last he saw Shreya, who looked at him too. They just passed a smile and he went out of the bureau. Shreya watched him going and sighed. She engaged herself in her work.

In the evening, ACP and Shreya reached the garage. ACP took the keys from her.

ACP (cold tone): I am driving. (And went towards the car)

Shreya sighed and followed him. The journey was silent. They soon reached home.

At night, they had their dinner and Shreya was in her room. She was sitting on the bed and just staring the front wall. ACP came in and stood beside her. She didn't notice him. He started caressing her hairs, which helped her come out of her world. She looked at him as he sat in front of her.

ACP (sighed): Kya baat hai Shreya? Aaj jab se us gaon se wapas aayi ho tabse bahut udaas ho.

Shreya (smiled sadly): Main aapko sach toh bta doon, par aap yakeen nhi karenge.

ACP (narrowing his eyes): Kyu?

Shreya (sighed): Jaishreya ko mara nhi gya tha, usne khud ko maara tha.

ACP (shocked): Kya? (she nodded and he sighed): Starting se btao, Shreya.

Shreya (teary): Mujhe Bhangir ji se pyaar ho gya tha, par papa meri shaadi kisi oonchein gharane mein karwana chahte the. Lekin, mere bhaiyyon ke madat se main wahan se bhag gyi, Bhangir ji ke saath. Bahut pyaar karte the voh mujhse. Humne Parvati mandir mein jakar shaadi karli aur mere bhai bhi wahan par the. Dono ne meri bahut madat kit hi apne pyaar ko pane mein. Hum durse rajya mein chale gye aur Bhangir ji wahan par wyapaar karne lage. Hum dono bahut khush the saath mein. Ek din papa ko pta chal gya ki main kahan hoon. Kyunki main jis rajya mein thi, usi ke rajkumar se meri shaadi taye ki gyi thi aur mujhe yeh baat pta nhi thi. Unhone kucch logon ko bhej kar mujhe aur Bhangir ji ko uthwaliya aur apne darbaar mein pesh karwaya. Wahan, mere smane Bhangir ji ko maar dala unhone, talwar unke pet mein bhok kar. Main tut gyi thi. Maine apne aap ko chhudaya aur bhag kar jangle mein chali gyi. Wahan kucch log mujhe wapas pakadne aa rhe the lekin maine khud ko jala liya.

ACP was silently listening to the story.

Shreya (looked at him): Aur Bhangir ji koi aur nhi balki Daya sir hain.

ACP (shocked): Kya? Par Sarpanch ne toh bola tha ki Bhangir ek neechi jati ka insaan tha, lekin Daya toh anath hai.

Shreya (shooking her head in no): Bhangir ji bhi anath the. Isilye toh papa nhi mane, unko lagta tha ki ho sakta hai ki voh kisi ka paap…

ACP (understanding): Hmmm. Aur voh Shaap ki baat?

Shreya (closed her eyes): Jab main papa se lad rhi thi us darbaar mein toh maine shaap diya tha ki is kul ki ladkiyon ko kabhi unka pyaar nhi milega, jab tak agle janam mein main aur Bhangir ji ek na ho jayen. Par Bhangir ji ne bhi marne se pahle ek Shaap diya tha, ki hum dono ka milna bahut mushkil hoga, lekin jab milenge toh maut ko bhi hara denge. Unhone bola tha ki pehla izhaar unka hoga. Tabse humaare kul ki ladkiyaan suicide kar rhin hai, yeh baat luri sach hai. Aur voh jo dusre rajya ka rajkumar hai, voh bhi koi aur nhi balki Siddharth hai. Aur mere do bhai, voh bhi Vineet aur Raghav hain.

ACP (hell shocked): Kya? Matlab voh shaap ki kahani sacchi hai.

She nodded and shed tears on his father's hug.

The next day came. ACP called Riya, Vineet, Raghav, Abhijeet and Shreya on the conference room.

Shreya told everything about the curse except that Daya, Vineet, Raghav and Siddharth were also in her previous birth.

ACP (confused): Yeh, shaap ki guthi toh aur ulajhti jaa rhi hai.

Shreya (thoughtfully): Sir, mera khayal hai ki hume Daya sir ke aane tak rukna chahiye, unhe bhi is case ke bare mein kaafi pta hai aur yeh kaise unke aane ke baad hi solve ho sakta hai.

Abhijeet (confused): Par aisa kyn Shreya? Daya ka is case se kya talluk hai?

Shreya (lying): Sir, kyunki main abhi is case ko aage nhi bdana chati. Mujhe thoda time chahiye aur mujhe aise hi toh kisi se pyaar nhi ho sakta na.

All nodded. Like this, the days passed.


	8. Chapter 8

One day, Shreya was sitting on the terrace with a cup of coffee in her hand. She had a book in her hand but was lost in her own thoughts. ACP came and sat on the chair beside hers, he glanced at her only to find her lost.

ACP (softly): Shreya.

Shreya came out of the trance but her face was still blank.

ACP (worried): Kya huya beta?

Shreya (heavy throat): Maine apne hi bachhe ko maar diya tha.

ACP (shocked): Kya matlab?

Shreya (teary): Mere andar Bhangir ji ka khoon pal rha tha. Yeh baat mujhe meri maut ke ek din pehle hi pta chali thi. Main unko btane hi wali thi. Us raat voh ghar aaye tab…

Flashback,

Bhangir comes home. Jaishreya gave him a glass of water with a warm smile. Her face was glowing. She went to the kitchen after giving him the glass. Bhangir noticed the change in her. He drank water and went to the kitchen. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. She shivered. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

Bhangir (smiled): Kya baat hai Shreya? Aaj aap bahut khush lag rhi hain aur chehre par bhi ek alag nikhaar hai.

Jaishreya (blushed): Kyun har din mere chehre par nukhar nhi hoti, main sundar nhi dikhti?

Bhangir (turned her, suspiciously): Lagti toh aap bahut sundar hain, par aaj kucch aur baat toh hai. Btaiye kya baat hai?

Jaishreya (held his hand, looked in his eyes): Bhangir ji, agar main itni khubsurat na rhoon ya moti ho jaoon toh kya aap aise hi mujhse pyaar karenge?

Bhangir (cupped her face): Aap chahe bahut khubsurat ho, par maine aapke dil se pyaar kiya hai, aur rhi baat bahri khubsurati ki toh voh toh kam ho hi jaati hai, par dil ki khubsoorati kabhi kaam nhi hoti.

Jaishreya (blushed): Achha, toh main bahut jald moti hone wali hoon.

Bhangir (confused): Matlab.

Jaishreya (cupped his face): Matlab, ye ki…

Just then, someone broke the door open and they went out to see what happened. It was the king's soldiers came to take Jaishreya. Bhangir fought with them but they were too many and they kidnapped the two.

Flashback ends…

Shreya (crying): Aur maine khud ko isiliye jalaya kyunki mujhe pta tha, agar papa ko pta chal jaata toh voh mujhe koi dwaai de kar, us bacche ko maar dalte.

ACP felt bad for her. He hugged her tight and let all her tears get shed in the hug.

Two years passed. Shreya turned more beautiful and her hairs too became long. She was promoted to Senior Inspector. She used to leave her hairs to the bureau and I won't forget to tell that the boys used to fall for her.

Many things changed in her in these two years. She got a better temper and used to be quiet most of the time. Everyone thought that she had these changes because Daya wasn't the only reason. Her mistake of letting her love being killed in front of her was eating her more than anything. Though, she used to show herself happy but was sad from inside and this only her father, Pradyuman knew. Shreya had told everything to him, he too thought this wise to keep it a secret.

Daya was going to come the other day, all were very happy. Shreya was nervous that how will she face him but left the thought for the time. ACP thought to organize a party anf Shreya was doing all the management. She thought it to be a traditional one, as Daya liked his tradition more than the modern ways.

The next day came and so did Daya. His flight reached the airport, sharp at 6. He went outside the airport, only to see his love waiting for him. He was surprised to see her, after 2 years. She has really grown beautiful with age, he thought.

He gave his evergreen charming smile and went towards her. She too greeted her with a real beautiful smile, which was lost since two years. They did a formal handshake.

Shreya (officer tone): Senior Inspector Shreya, here to take you, sir.

Daya (surprised): Senior Inspector (she nodded) tab bhi sir keh rhi ho.

Shreya (rolling her eyes) Sir, please aap mat start ho jana, Abhijeet sir ko bhi kitni mushkil se manaya hai maine.

Daya (chuckled): Acha! Voh maan bhi gya.

Shreya smiled and took his laugage, which he reluctantly gave her. They went to the car and Shreya kept his laugage. Then, she sat and they drive away. The journey was going silent. Daya was in dilemma, whether to ask her or not. But then, his mind won over his resistant heart.

Daya (hesitantly): Shreya, tumhara pichhle janam ka jo shaap tha, uska kucch huya?

Shreya (smiled): Uske liye Bha, I mean mere pati ko bhi toh milna chahiye.

Daya (shocked): Tumhaara pati.

Shreya (nodded): Hmmm. (And she told the story, she told to Abhijeet and other members)

Daya (sadly): Oh!

Shreya (sighed): Bahut pyaar karte the mujhse voh, pta hai mujhe pyaar se Shreya bulate the, main unhein Bhangir ji bolti thi.

Daya felt like his heart got something as she spoke 'Bhangir ji'. It was surprising for Daya, as it never happened before. He loved when she called the name as if she was calling him, but he said nothing on this context.

They soon reached Daya's home. Shreya told him of the party and that it was at her house. He agreed hesitantly.

Shreya made coffee for him and then, left as she had a lot to do.

The evening came very fast. Daya wore a violet sherwaani with golden pocket and lace at the end of the sleeve and a red napkin in the pocket. He had a pleated cream maharaja bottom and jhooti of golden color. He wasn't looking less than a prince. He checked himself for the umpteenth and then got in his car.

He didn't take much time to reach ACP's house, where everyone was busy in chatting or decoration. It looked like, it's someone's wedding going to take place but it was his welcome.

He met everyone, but his heart and eyes were busy finding the one. He went to Sachin.

Daya (cleared his throat, hesitantly): Ummm, Sachin, voh Shreya kahan hai?

Sachin (smiled mischievously): Sir, voh decorations mein busy hai, shayad stage ke paas hogi.

He went there hurriedly and found her. She was busy lighting the diyas in the bowl, which was standing in a stand of about 4 inches. The bowl was beautifully decorated with red roses and had diyas in it, which were lit by her.

Daya cleared his throat and she turned.


	9. Chapter 9

Daya cleared his throat and she turned.

She smiled seeing him.

Daya (confused): Shreya, tum taiyyar nhi huyi?

Shreya (smiled): Haan, voh bus jaa hi rhi thi. Bus yeh diye jaladoon.

Daya smiled and nodded. After sometimes, she went. The entire guest started to come. He met everyone and was very happy.

Suddenly, lights got off. All looked towards the stage, where there was a spotlight on a girl, whose back was visible to them. She was wearing a lehnga saree. The saree was golden with a little heavy work on it and she wore a violet backless blouse with golden work. Her long hairs were open and were on her left shoulder, showing her bare back. She turned. It was Shreya. Daya was lost on her. As she moved, her jhumkaas, her violet and golden bangles and anklet danced and rang.

Mera Jhumka Utha Ke Laya Re Yaar Ve  
Jo Gira Tha Bareli Ke Bazar Mein

Meein To Thumka Lagake Sharma Gai  
Boli Ghoongar Bandha Denge Mein Aa Gai  
Mujhko Nacha Ke Nach Le  
Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le

Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar  
O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.  
Sab Ko Bhula Ke Nachle  
Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar  
O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.  
( Mene Galti Kari Thi  
Meri Nathni Padi Thi )… (2)  
Ki Sone Mein Usko Ranga Gai  
Mein Ranga Ke Atariya Pe Aa Gai

Mohale Mein Kaise Mara Mar Hai  
Bole Mochi Bhi Khud Ko Sonar Hai  
Sab Ko Nacha Ke Nachle  
Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar  
O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.  
Sab Ko Bhula Ke Nachle  
Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar  
O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.  
( Mein To Kamsin Kali Thi  
Zara Tan Ke Chale Thi )… (2)  
Aage Jaye Ke Gali Pe Bal Kha Gai

Koi Jane Jawani Kab Aa Gai  
Mere Sadke Zamane Ki Kamai Re  
Mujhe Deta Udhari Halwai Re  
Sab Ko Nacha Ke Nachle  
Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le

Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar  
O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.  
Sab Ko Bhula Ke Nachle  
Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le

Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar  
O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le  
Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.

Daya was lost; he came out of the trance when everybody clapped for her. He smiled.

Shreya was smiling widely as everyone clapped for her.

Raghav (on the mike): So, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all here, to celebrate the evening for Senior Inspector Daya.

All clapped. Daya was called to the stage. He gave a speech and came down.

Shreya (continued): And we are here for another cause too, which is a surprise, I have arranged for everyone, and especially for our cute couples: Abhijeet sir and Tarika, and, Kavin and Purvi. (all were surprised) So can we have the four on the stage?

The four came. Shreya called up a box on the stage and kept it between the four on a stand. Shreya took a needle and poked it on the box. It burst open. All were shocked and looked at her.

Abhijeet (surprise): Shreya, yeh kya hai?

Shreya (smiled): Aap ki sagaai, kabhi na kabhi toh hogi na? Toh aaj hi sahi aur aaj toh Tarika aur Kavin ke parents bhi hain. So let's have it right now.

All clapped. The four were engaged.

Sachin (whispered): Shreya, party thodi boring hai, kucch karo.

Shreya winked and went near Daya.

Shreya:

(Aaj Hai Sagaai

Sun Ladki Ke Bhai ) -2

Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa

Aaj Hai Sagaai

Sun Ladki Ke Bhai

Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa

Kudi Ki Tarhan Na Sharmaa

Hai Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Daya:

Sabh Ko Nachaoon

Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon

Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa

Sabh Ko Nachaoon

Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon

Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa

Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada

Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada

Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Hai, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

O Soniyee...

Sar Pe Sajaa Ke Sehraa

Baarat Le Ke Aaon

Dulhan Tujhe Bana Ke

Doli Mein Le Ke Jaoon

Shreya:

Bholi Samajh Ke Mujhpe

Na Daal Aise Daane

Shaadi Nahin Karoongi

Ja Maan Ja Deewane

Daya:

Sun Albeli

Meri Tanha Akeli

Abh Kat Ti Nahin Ratiyaan

Shreya:

Jaa Re Harjayee

Chal Chod Kalayee

Sabh Dekhti Hain Sakhiyaan

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja -2

Daya:

Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja -2

O Maan Ja...

Shreya:

Kehti Hain Meri Sakhiyaan

Dil Mein Hai Chor Tere

Kyoon Haath Dho Ke Aise

Peeche Pada Hai Mere

Daya:

Sakhiyoon Se Apni Keh Do

Ke Beech Mein Na Aaye

Ban Jayein Meri Saali

Jija Mujhe Banaayein

Shreya:

Main Na Aaon Tere Sang

Tere Ache Nahin Dhang

Na Aise Baat Badha

Daya:

Mujhe Karna Tu Tung

Abh Band Kar Jung

Aa Ban Ke Dulhan Ghar Aa

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Shreya:

Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Shreya:

Aaj Hai Sagaai

Sun Ladki Ke Bhai

Aaj Hai Sagaai

Sun Ladki Ke Bhai

Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa

Aaj Hai Sagaai

Sun Ladki Ke Bhai

Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa

Daya:

Sabh Ko Nachaoon

Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon

Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa

Shreya:

Kudi Ki Tarhan Na Sharmaa

Daya:

Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada

Shreya:

Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Daya:

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Shreya:

Hai, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Daya:

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja, Hoi...

Female Chorus:

Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa

Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa

Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa

Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa

Male Chorus:

Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Female Chorus:

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja

Daya:

Hoi

Female Chorus:

Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja...

All clapped.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Akhir, Shreya ne Daya ko nachwa hi diya.

All laughed. Soon, the party was over and all went. Shreya was out of the house to see them off. She turned and saw Daya there.

Daya (smiled): Thank you…

They started to walk in the garden.

Shreya (confused): Kis liye?

Daya (smiled): Mere liya welcome party organize karwaane ke liy aur mere bhai aur bahen (purvi) ki sagaai karwaane ke liye.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Agar aap bhul rhein hai toh bta doon, main Kavin ko apna bhai samjhti hoo and Tarika ko apni behen samajhti hoon. Toh yeh mere bhai aur behen ke liye tha.

Daya smiled. Shreya was moving when she accidently stepped on her lehnga and was about to fall, when Daya held her. They were lost. Shreya was the first to came out of the trance and turned all red. She stood properly.

Shreya (low voice): Thank you.

Daya just nodded.

Daya (smiled): Achha ab main chalta hoon Shreya.

Saying this, he left. Shreya saw him till he left in his car. She blushed and then went inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came and so did a new case. Shreya came in the bureau with hurry, Nikhil went to her.

Nikhil (walking with her): Ma;am, Neeraj ke phone records mil gye hai.

Shreya (while walking): Good, ab Ruhi aur Prachi ke phone records se match karlo.

Nikhil (confused): Lekin ma'am, Ruhi aur Prachi kyun?

Shreya (smirked): Mujhe dono ke statement mein bharosa nhi hai. Maine unke peechhe bhi kucch log lagaye hai.

Nikhil (nodded): Ma'am (and went back to his table to follow the orders)

Abhijeet came in her way.

Abhijeet (officer mode): Shreya, us Prachi ko follow karne se kya fayda?

Shreya (smiled): Mujhe uske chehre expressions kucch different lage the, mujhe pata nhi kyun voh ladki thik nhi lag rhi hai.

Abhijeet (nodded): Tumhare logo ne kucch btaya.

At the same time, Shreya's mobile popped a message.

She looked at her phone and smirked.

Shreya (showing a photo to him): Dekha, Prachi kisis se milne gyi hai, jo hai..

Abhijeet (quite shocked): Neeraj.

Shreya nodded and they caught the two criminals.

ACP (smiled): Shreya, I am proud of you.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you, sir.

The day completed and all were preparing to leave. All had left except Shreya, Daya and ACP.

ACP came to Shreya.

ACP (hurriedly): Shreya, aaj mujhe ek meeting mein jar ha hoon, toh car le jaoonga. Tum Purvi ya Raghav ke ssath chale jana.

Shreya was ablout to same something but he left.

Shreya (shouting): Are Papa, suniye toh. (the door closed behind him) Oh God! Ab Purvi bhi chali gyi hai aur darling bhi nhi hai.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, chalo main tumhe chhod deta hoon, agar tumhe koi problem na ho toh.

Shreya (hesitantly): Sir, par aap…

Daya (looked in her eyes): Kyu bharosa nhi hai mujhpar?

Shreya (shocked): Sir, yeh aap kaisi baatein kar rhein hai? Mujhe aap par poora bharosa hai, balki khud se bhi zyaada.

Daya (smiled): So, no more discussions, you are coming with me.

Shreya nodded and they left. They sat on the car.

Shreya (requesting): Sir, pehle please thodi der beach par chaliye na.

Daya smiled and nodded. They went to the beach.

Shreya came out of the car and went towards the most isolated corner of the shore. She removed her shoes and socks and folded her jeans a little up. She started walking with the shore with closed eyes. Daya smiled and he too walked behind her.

She started to sing.

 _ **Moh moh ke dhaage**_  
 _ **Moh moh ke dhaage**_

 _ **hmmm…**_  
 _ **Yeh moh moh ke dhaage**_  
 _ **Teri ungliyon se ja uljhe**_

 _ **Yeh moh moh ke dhaage**_  
 _ **Teri ungliyon se ja uljhe**_  
 _ **Koi toh toh na laage**_  
 _ **Kis tarah girah ye suljhe**_  
 _ **Hai rom rom iktaara**_  
 _ **Hai rom rom iktaara**_  
 _ **Jo baadalon mein se guzre**_

 _ **Yeh moh moh ke dhaage**_  
 _ **Teri ungliyon se ja uljhe**_  
 _ **Koi toh toh na laage**_  
 _ **Kis tarah girah ye suljhe**_

 _ **Tu hoga zara paagal, tune mujhko hai chuna**_  
 _ **Tu hoga zara paagal, tune mujhko hai chuna**_  
 _ **Kaise tune ankahaa, tune ankahaa sab sunaa**_  
 _ **Tu hoga zara paagal, tune mujhko hai chuna**_

 _ **Tu din sa hai, main raat**_  
 _ **Aa na dono mill jaayein shamon ki tarah**_

 _ **Yeh moh moh ke dhaage**_  
 _ **Teri ungliyon se ja uljhe**_  
 _ **Koi toh toh na laage**_  
 _ **Kis tarah girah ye suljhe**_

 _ **Ki teri jhooti baatein main saari maan loon**_  
 _ **Ki teri jhooti baatein main saari maan loon**_  
 _ **Aankhon se tere sach sabhi**_  
 _ **Sab kuch abhi jaan lu**_  
 _ **Ki teri jhooti baatein main saari maan loon**_

 _ **Tezz hain dhaara, behte se hum awaara**_  
 _ **Aa tham ke saanse le yahaan**_

 _ **Yeh moh moh ke dhaage**_  
 _ **Teri ungliyon se ja uljhe**_  
 _ **Koi toh toh na laage**_  
 _ **Kis tarah girah ye suljhe**_

A glass piece stroked her leg, and an audible gasp escaped her lips. Daya was lost in her, so didn't here the voice. He was too gone through the same glass piece but as he was wearing shoes, it didn't harm him. He looked at the glass piece to find it covered with blood. He looked at Shreya's feet and found them wounded but Shreya was still walking, though slowly.

Daya (shocked): Shreya.

He went to her and blocked her way. To stop herself, she touched his chest. She looked up in those eyes, always soothing to her.

Shreya (confused): Haan, sir kya huya?

Daya (angrily): What do you mean kya huya? Apna paav dekho.

She looked towards her feet.

Shreya (casually): Sir, chhoti si his to chot hai.

Daya was angry, but he said nothing. He gave her the shoes and socks, which she left behind her. He glared her and then, lifted her in his arms; her one arm was holding the things while other was on his shoulder for support. She was shocked but said nothing, because of two reasons. One, that she always wanted this and second, she knew he was angry and can burst any minute. She was just staring him, while he wasn't looking at her.

Shreya (like a child): Gussa ho?

Daya said nothing. Shreya smiled sweetly and pecked his cheek. He was surprised and looked at her, only to find her lips curved into a sweet smile.

Daya (smiled): Sab ko hasaana koi tumse sikhe. Koyi gussa hi nhi reh pata tumpar.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya (like a child): Aise hi ghar le chalo na. Daya chuckled and made her sit on the seat. He closed the door and sat on the car. He drove off.

It started raining after a few minutes. Shreya smiled and opened the window. The droplets started to fall on her face.

Daya saw her, she was looking very beautiful.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, tum bahut accha gaati ho, gao na.

Shreya (smiled): _**Chehre mein tere**_  
 _ **Khud ko main dhoondhun**_  
 _ **Aankhon ke darmiyaan**_  
 _ **Tu ab hai iss tarah**_  
 _ **Khwabon ko bhi jagah na mile**_

 _ **Yeh mausam ki baarish**_  
 _ **Yeh baarish ka paani**_  
 _ **Yeh paani ki boondein**_  
 _ **Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe**_  
 _ **Yeh milne ki khwahish**_  
 _ **Yeh khwahish puraani**_  
 _ **Ho poori tujhi se**_  
 _ **Meri yeh kahaani**_

 _ **Kabhi tujhme utrun**_  
 _ **Toh saanson se guzrun**_  
 _ **Toh aaye dil ko raahat**_

 _ **Main hoon bethikana**_  
 _ **Panaah mujhko paana**_  
 _ **Hai tujhme, de ijazat**_

 _ **Na koi darmiyaan**_  
 _ **Hum dono hai yahan**_  
 _ **Phir kyun hai tu bata**_  
 _ **Faasley…**_

 _ **Yeh mausam ki baarish**_  
 _ **Yeh baarish ka paani**_  
 _ **Yeh paani ki boondein**_  
 _ **Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe**_  
 _ **Yeh milne ki khwahish**_  
 _ **Yeh khwahish puraani**_  
 _ **Ho poori tujhi se**_  
 _ **Meri yeh kahaani**_

 _ **Na na… la la..**_

 _ **Hawaaon se tera pata poochta hoon**_  
 _ **Ab toh aaja tu kahin se**_  
 _ **Parindon ki tarah yeh dil hai safar mein**_  
 _ **Tu mila de zindagi se**_

 _ **Bas itni ilteja**_  
 _ **Tu aake ik dafa**_  
 _ **Jo dil ne na kahaa**_  
 _ **Jaan le…**_

 _ **Yeh mausam ki baarish**_  
 _ **Yeh baarish ka paani**_  
 _ **Yeh paani ki boondein**_  
 _ **Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe**_  
 _ **Yeh milne ki khwahish**_  
 _ **Yeh khwahish purani**_  
 _ **Ho poori tujhi se**_  
 _ **Meri yeh kahaani**_

They drove to her house.


	11. Chapter 11

During the whole journey, she was thinking something.

Flashback,

Jaishreya and Bhangir were walking in the forest. She was in deep thinking while he was trying to say something.

Bhangir (nervously): Shreya.

Jaishreya (smiled): Haan, boliye na Bhangir ji.

Bhangir (nervously): Voh, ab, kya aap hum eek geet suna sakti hai?

Jaishreya (smiled): Bas itni si baat, aur aap itna Sharma rhe the.

Bhangir smiled sheepishly while Jaishreya chuckled at his expression. She moved a little forward and started to sing while walking. He was just following her, mesmerized by her voice.

Flashback end…

Shreya was smiling to herself, which Daya noticed.

Daya (suspiciously): Kya huya Shreya? (She looked at him) Khud mein hi has rhi ho?

Shreya (smiled dreamingly): Kucch nhi bas apni pichle janam ki baat yaad aa gyi thi.

Daya (nodded): Achha! Mujhe bhi btaao.

Shreya (lost tone): Sir, bas Bhangir ji yaad aa rhein hai. (looked at him) Pta hai, jab main us jungle mein unke saath ghumti thi, shaadi se pehle, voh humesha mujhe gaane ko bolte the. Phir main gaati aur voh mere saath tehelte. (closed her eyes) kitne khush the hum, bas khud mein magan. Pta nhi kyu unhone apne pyaar ka izhaar kar diya.

Daya (cheering her up): Shreya, jo hona tha ho gya, ab us baat ko yaad kar ke bhi kya karogi?

Shreya smiled and they drove to their destination. They stopped at her house. Daya came out and took her in his arms.

He stopped at the gate and Shreya opened it. They went in. He made her sit in the sofa.

Daya (looking here and there): Shreya, first aid box kahan hai?

Shreya (pointing to a drawer): Us mein hai.

Daya nodded and took the box out. Shreya remembered something.

Flashback,

Jaishreya was walking in a jungle and Bhangir was after her. Suddenly, a thorn wounded her feet. A moan escaped her mouth. Bhangir came and saw her. He lifted her in his arms and made her sit in a fallen hallow tree.

He made a medicine out of some leaves her had with him.

Bhangir (concerned): Shreya, aap kaise chalti hai?

Jaishreya (innocently): Pairon se.

He glared her and applied it to her feet.

It was tickling her feet and she started laughing. He smiled seeing her. He tore some cloth from his dress and tied it to her feet.

Flashback over…

She came back to the reality, when she felt Daya applying the ointment of her feet. It tickled her feet, so she started to laugh. He smiled seeing this.

Shreya (trying to take back her feet): Sir, please, bahut gudgudi ho rhi hai.

Daya (pulled her feet back): Toh hone do, lekin chup chap baitho.

He applied the ointment and tied the bandage. At the same time, they heard someone unlocking the door. They looked towards the door and found ACP entering the house.

Shreya (smiled): Papa aap aa gye?

ACP nodded and then noticed her feet.

ACP (tensed): Yeh tumhaare pair ko kya huya? (Glared Daya): Meri beti ka kaise khayal rakh rhe ho tum?

Shreya (sonsoling him): Papa relax, bus chhoti si chot hai.

Both the men (surprised): Chhoti si.

Shreya looked at ACP then Daya.

Daya (to ACP): Sir, huya yeh ki (and told how she got the hurt)

ACP (angrily): Aur tum kya kar rhe the?

Shreya (angrily): Papa, meri galati thi toh aap Daya sir ko kyun daant rhein hai?

Daya (guilty): Nhi Shreya, mujhe dhyaan rakhna chahiye tha. (to ACP): I am sorry sir.

ACP nodded and Daya left.

Shreya glared ACP.

ACP (innocently): Kya?

Shreya said nothing but went from there, thumping on her healthy feet.

ACP (thinking): Lag rha hai, naraz ho gyi.

ACP went after her as she climbed the stairs.

ACP (softly): Shreya sorry.

Shreya (angrily): Kucch nhi sunna hai mujhe. Bechare Daya sir, pehle toh mujhe ghar tak laya phir first aid bhi kiya aur phir, kya mila? Aapki daant. Huh!

She went inside her room and banged the door.

ACP sighed tiredly. He waited for sme minutes then knocked the door.

ACP (tiredly): Sorry, Shreya, voh tumhe chot lag gyi thi toh main thoda…

The door opened and Shreya came out, wearing her nightsuit. She didn't look at ACP and started moving down stairs.

ACP (questioningly): Kahan jaa rhi ho?

Shreya (angrily): Khana bnane.

ACP (tensed): Are, abhi tumhaara pair thik nhi hai, main bna deta hoon khana.

Shreya went downstairs and turned to him.

Shreya (fake smile): No, thank you, mujhe yaad hai aap kaisa khana bnate hai, (shook her head in no) No, no, let me correct, kaise khana jalatein hai.

ACP looked down. At the same time, doorbell rang and Shreya opened the door after glaring her father.

Shreya (surprised): Daya sir aap?

Daya was standing with a packet in his hand.

Daya (smiled lightly): Haan, voh khana laya hoon aap dono ke liye. Voh tumhaare pair mein chhot thin a.

Shreya (hesitant): Are sir, iski kya zaroorat thi? Main manage kar leti.

ACP (from behind): Kya manage kar leti? Achha kiya Daya, jot um khana le aaye.

Shreya turned and glared her father.

ACP (ignoring her glare): Are Daya, andar toh aao.

Daya came in and she closed the door. She came to the hall, where ACP and Daya were already seated.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you sir. Aap khana le aaye warna toh (made a face) papa ke haath ka jala huya khana khana padta.

ACP made a face.

Shreya (smiled): Waise sir, aap bhi khana kha kar hi jaiyega.

ACP (nodded): Haan Daya.

Daya (hesitantly): Are nhi, main kaise?

Shreya (requesting tone): Please.

Daya (surrendering): Thik hai.

Shreya smiled and went to the kitchen to serve everyone.

ACP (to Daya): Daya, tum bhi zara Shreya ki madad kar do, uske pair mein chot hai na.

Daya (nodded): Ji sir.

He went to the kitchen too. He saw Shreya standing and thinking something.

Flashback,

Jaishreya had to make food for everyone today. She did not know how to cook. She asked Bhangir to help her secretly. He dressed as a lady in a veil and came to the rasoi ghar, where Jaishreya was standing alone, thinking what to do.

He kept his hand on her shoulder and she turned. He removed his veil from his face. She burst into pearls of laughter seeing him, while he frowned.

Jaishreya (laughed): Bhangir ji yeh aapne kya kiya hai?

Daya (frowned): Pehle aap ke liye, ladki banna pada phir aap humhi par has rhin hai. Hum jaa rhe hai.

He turned to go but she stopped him.

Jaishreya (stopped him): Accha- accha, hume maaf kar dijiye. Hum nhi hasenge. (he turned to her and she looked at him, head to toe) Waise, bahut sundar lag rhi hai aap, Chandrakala.

Bhangir (bowed): Ji shukriya, rajkumari ji.

She chuckled.

Jaishreya (looking at the kadaai): Accha, ab yeh sab chhodiye, aur hume khana banana mein madad kijiye.

Bhangir nodded and they engaged themselves in making food. Suddenly, Shreya's pallu got off and her blouse was visible. Bhangir turned to other side. She immediately wore the pallu.

Jaishreya (embarrassed): Bhangir ji, aap moodh sakte hai.

Bhangir turned.

Flashback over…

She came back to the present with a jerk when he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. Yes, he was the same man, who became a woman in ther past life and a bride a few years back (DAYA BANA DULHAN). She smiled lightly.

Daya (suspiciously): Kya huya Shreya? Main jabse mission se aaya hoon, yahi dekh rha hoon kit um humesha khoyi- khoyi si rehti ho.

Shreya (doing her work): Sir, aisa kucch nhi hai. Main thik hoon, aap jaa kar baithiye, main khana laati hoon

Daya (started helping her): Main bhi tumhaari madad karta hoon.

She passed a smile. Soon, the food was served in the dining table and the three were eating it.

ACP (suddenly): Daya, ab shaadi kab kar rhe ho?

Daya started to cough due to the sudden auestion. Shreya suppressed her laughter and passed a glass of water. He drank it and then turned to ACP.

Daya (hesitantly): Ab, sir… voh.

ACP (annoyed): Daya, Maine sirf tumse ek chhota sa sawal kiya, aur tum itna Sharma rhe ho. (quick glance at Shreya) Bechari voh ladki jisse tum shaadi karoge.

Shreya looked at ACP and got conscious, realizing its her chance now.

ACP (to Shreya): Shreya

Shreya (consciously): Haan- haan, papa.

ACP (side smile): tumhara kab hai shaadi ka plan.

Shreya (fake sadness): Ab main kya karoon, shaap todne ke liye, Bhangir ji ko pehle izhaar karna hoga. Aur jitney voh us janam mein daring the, is janam mein utne hi timid hai. Main kya karoon?

ACP chuckled. All finished the dinner. ACP ordered Daya to stay there tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Later, Shreya wasn't able to sleep due to pain, so she decided to go on the terrace. She went there and found Daya too standing, taking support of the railings.

Shreya (surprised): Daya sir, aap yahan?

Daya turned to face her.

Daya (smiled): Are Shreya, haan, voh neend nhi aa rhi thi.

Shreya (nodded): Mujhe bhi.

Daya (smiled): Toh join me.

Shreya smiled and stood beside him.

Shreya (guilty): Sir, Papa ke behavior ke karan sorry, aapko pta hai na voh kitne protective hai mujhe lekar.

Daya (nodded): I know that, aur maine bura nhi mana. I rally felt his love for you.

Shreya (looking down): Lekin phir bhi.

Daya (to divert the topic): Waise Shreya main kabse yahi soch rha hoon, Bhangir ne tumhe propose kaise kiya tha?

Shreya looked at him, jealously and curiousity was clear in his expression. She suppressed her smile.

Shreya (dreamingly): Sir, Bhangir ji ne apne actual proposal ke do saal pehle mujhe ek letter bheja tha apne dost ke haath, par unke dost mujhe de nhi paaye aur mujhe voh letter 6 mahine baad mila (Daya looked at her with a jerk) Us letter mein likha tha:

' _ **Shreya,**_

 _ **Aap soch rhi hogi ki maine yeh khat kyu likha, hum toh roz hi miltein hai. Par asal mein mujh mein aisi baat aapko kehne ki himmat nhi hai. Mujhe aapke prati ek bhavna mehsoos huyi hai, main jaagte- sote bas aapke bare mein sochta hoon, humesha aapki chinta hoti hai, aur aapse dur hokar ek bachaini si mehsoos hoti hai. Agar ise pyaar kehtein hai, toh haan main aapse pyaar karne laga hoon. Hum dono ki mulaqat kucch 3 varsh pehle huyi thi, aapko tab bhi dekhkar man mein kucch halchal si ho gyi thi. Lekin pta nhi tha, aapne mera dil chura liya hai. Main aapse bahut pyaar karta hoon Rajkumar, lekin agar aap nhi karti toh bhi hum dost reh saktein hai, par aapse dur jaane ki himmat nhi hai mujhmein.**_

 _ **Aapka,**_

 _ **Bhangir**_ '

Daya was hell shocked.

Daya (thinking): Yeh toh mere letter se bahut resemble karta hai.

Shreya (looked at him): Lekin maine unhe koi reply nhi diya, unko toh yeh bhi nhi pta tha ki voh letter mere paas hai. Phir dedh (one and a half) saal baad, ek raat ko main apne kamre mein baal sawar rhi thi toh,

Flashback,

Jaishreya was combing her hairs and was smiling to herself. She was thinking about Bhangir.

Suddenly, she heard a voice of someone hopping in her balcony. She turned and saw no one.

She found it suspicious, so she went to check. She was seeing down from the balcony, when someone pulled her arm from behind. She crashed on a broad chest. She saw the man and her breath became uneven. He separated her.

Jaishreya (nervously): Bhanir ji, aap yaha?

Bhangir (naughtily): Ab aapne mere khat ka jawab nhi diya toh aapke kaksh mein aa gya jawab janne.

Jaishreya (not meeting his eyes): Kaun sa khat, Bhangir ji, hum nhi jaante?

Bhangir (naughtily): Achha, koi baat nhi, hum jawab khud dhoond lete hai.

Saying this, he moved near her. She moved back and was about to fall from the balcony, when he held her by the waist. She was still tilted outside the railings.

Jaishreya (worried): Bhangir ji, hume bacha lijiye.

Bhangir (naughtily): Pehle humaara jawab.

Jaishreya (tensed): Hum nhi jaante kisi bhi chhithi ke bare mein.

Bhangir (casually): Thik hai.

He moved his hand a little away from her waist.

Jaishreya (hurriedly): Accha hum btate hai (she caught his shoulders) Hum bhi aapse pyaar kartein hai.

He smiled and pulled her on his. She was, for the first time, this much near him. He was playing with her waist chain.

Shreya (nervously): Bhangir ji, koi aa jayega.

Till then, she heard footsteps. She pushed Bhangir and he too descended hurriedly.

Flashback end…

Shreya (blushed): Bahut pyaar karte the mujhse. Main bahut lucky hoon, ki mujhe voh mile, (and sighed)

Daya was facing a storm in his mind.

Daya (trying to behave normal): Ab, Shreya, acchi story thi, ab chalo mujhe bahut neend aa rhi hai.

Shreya (nodded): Thik hai, Good night.

He went from there and laid himself on the bed.

Daya (thinking): Kal hi Abhijeet se us letter ke bare mein puchoonga.

He slept with this thought.

The morning came early. Daya woke up and went down stairs. He got the aroma of a good breakfast cooking.

ACP was already seated. He too sat beside him and greeted a 'good morning' and got a smiling response.

Soon, Shreya presented them a tasty breakfast.

Daya (while eating): Shreya, kitna accha khana banati ho. Do saal pehle tak toh kehti thi, khana bnana bhi nhi aata tumhe.

Shreya (smiled): haan, nhi aata tha, lekin ab sikh liya aise hi.

Daya (smiled): Good work. Ab toh har weekend tumhaare hi haat ka khana khaoonga.

ACP (without thinking): Weekend kyu? Daily khao na.

Daya (shocked): Kya?

Shreya turned all red and ACP realized what he said.

ACP (covering): Ab, mera matlab hai, yahi aa jaya karo khana khane, kya alag bnaoge.

The two felt embarassed and ACP controlled his laughter seeing the two.

ACP (to divert the topic): Accha Shreya, tumhe toh pehle Head Quarter jana hai na?

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Haan papa, toh thodi der ho jayegi aane mein.

ACP (smiled): Thik hai, sambhal ke jana.

Shreya nodded.

Soon, they were through with their breakfast and the two gentlemen left.

In the Bureau,

Daya went to Abhijeet, directly as he entered with ACP. Abhijeet saw him and smiled but then he realized that his friend is restless about something.

Abhijeet (confused): Yaar Daya, tu itna bechain kyu hai?

Daya (restleesly): Boss, mujhe tumse bahut zaroori baat karni hai.

Abhijeet (nodded): Thik hai, chal terrace par.

The two went to terrace.

Daya (enquiring tone): Boss, voh letter kaha hai jo maine tumhe Shreya ko dene ko bola tha?

Abhijeet (smiled): Voh maine tere jaane ke 6 mahine baad Shreya ko de diya tha.

Daya (shocked): Kya?

Abhijeet (confused): Kyu?

Daya told him what Shreya told him the other day.

Abhijeet (shocked): Kya? Matlab tu Bhangir hai?

Daya (thoughtfully): Shayad. (Daya got a call and was confused to see the ID) ACP sir ka phone?

In the call,

Daya (confused): Haan sir, kya huya?

ACP (tensed): Daya jaldi bureau aao, Shreya ka bhayankar accident huya hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya?


	13. Chapter 13

ACP (tensed): Daya jaldi bureau aao, Shreya ka bhayankar accident huya hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya?

Daya told everything to Abhijeet and the whole team rushed to the hospital. They met the man, who took Shreya to the hospital.

Man: Pta nhi sir, bas achanak se gaadi ka break fail huya aur ek bacche ko bachane ke chakkar mein inhone apni gaadi ko ek pedh se takra diya.

ACP (smiled): aapka bahut- bahut shukriya meri bachhi ko hospital mein lane ke liye.

Man: Sir, yeh toh mera farz tha.

The man went from there. The other rushed to the OT and waited for it to open. Soon, the theatre opened and doctor came out with a sad face. Everyone rushed to him.

Daya (worried): Doctor, Shreya thik toh hai na?

Doctor (sadly): I am sorry, par voh coma mein hai (everyone shocked) aisa lag rha hai, ki unhein jeene ki koyi iccha hi nhi hai, the body is not responding at all.

ACP (teary): Meri Bachhi.

Abhijeet kept his hand on ACP's shoulder.

Abhijeet (consoling him): Sir, sambhaliye aapne aapko.

Purvi (teary): Sir, Shreya ko zinda karne ka ek hi tarika hai, (all looked at her) Bhangir ji.

ACP looked down.

Daya thought for a while and called someone. He came back.

Daya (whispered to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, main adhe ghante mein wapas aata hoon.

Abhijeet nodded and Daya went.

After half an hour, he came back. Abhijeet saw him. Daya had a black expression. He went inside the ward in which Shreya was lying unconcious. Ritu came from behind him and waited outside with others. She was tensed but blank.

He went to her with slow steps.

He sat on the stool beside her and held her hand.

Daya (whispered): Kya socha? Aap nhi btaengi toh mujhe pta bhi nhi chalega. Jaan chukka hoon mai, Bhangir hoon na main?

He got no response.

Daya (whispered): Yaad hai, aapne mujhe ek baat btane wali thi, jab hum dono ko kidnap kiya gya tha. Aap mujhe kucch btane wali thi na, ki aap moti kyun hone walin hai. (sighed) Us samay toh nhi, aap ab hi bta dijiye, kyun aapni khubsurati ko tyagne wali thi aap? (NO reponse) Shreya, rajkumari ji, dekhiye aapka Bahngir aa gya hai aapke paas.

He kissed her hand, and saw her hand jerking a little. He noticed her, her body shivering. He smiled and stood up.

He rushed outside and called a doctor.

Daya (smiled): Sir, Shreya ko hosh aa gya.

ACP (smiled): Sab, tumhare wajah se.

Daya (thoughtfully): Lekin sir, ushein mat btaiyega ki mujhe sach pta chal gya hai. Main khud apni Shreya ko surprise dunga.

ACP nodded.

Salukhe (to lighten the situation): Yaar, Daya, tu Shreya ko aap- aap karke kyun bulata tha?

Daya (smiled): Sir, kya karoon? Meri zindagi ki sabse khubsoorat cheez thi voh aur mujhe unki respect thi, upar se rajkumari.

All smiled. Daya really loved her, from the core of his heart.

Shreya came back to consciousness and got discharge in some hours.

After a month at night,

ACP had said Shreya that they would be going out for dinner with the team. He gave her a saree for the night.

She was getting ready. She wrapped herself in the beautiful black saree with golden work tucking her pallu in her sleeveless and blackless black blouse. Her waist was clearly visible. She had kohl on. Her long hairs were open as always and her hand was decorated by a golden braclet. She had small golden earrings on. She saw herself in the mirror for the last time and was about to go when she heard a voice from the balcony.

She found it suspicious and went towards the balcony. She looked around and was seeing downwards from the railing, when she was pinned to the wall. Two strong arms blocked her way and she could feel the breath of the attacker.

Shreya (shocked): Daya sir, aap?

Daya (whispered): Milne aaya hoon. Waise aaj bahut khubsoorat lag rhi hai aap.

Shreya blushed.

ACP (outside the room): Shreya, beta, taiyyar mat ho, aaj DCP sir, Purvi, Abhijeet aur Sachin ko meeting mein jana hai, toh plan cancel ho gya hai.

Shreya (behaving normal): Ji papa.

She looked towards Daya, whose gaze was already on the beauty in front of him. She looked down in shyness. Daya dragged his hands from her shoulders to her wrists (each on one side). She shivered and turned her face left, eyes closed.

Daya (naughtily): Waise mere letter ka jawab kyun nhi diya?

Shreya (not meeting his eyes): Kaun sa letter?

Daya (naughtily):Ab mujhe voh puraana Bhangir mat samjho, main is janam mein Daya hoon.

She looked at him with a jerk. Daya smiled and dragged one of hands on her neck; she shivered and turned her face up, closing her eyes in pleasure. He moved his other hand on her waist and moved more closer to her.

Daya (whispered): Jawab do.

Shreya (nervously): Haan, voh letter maine padha tha. Par main aapke muh se sunna chahti hoon.

Daya (smiled): I love you.

Shreya (smiled, kissed his cheek): I love you too. (teary): Sorry, maine aapke bacche ko mara tha.

Daya (confused): Matlab…

Shreya (teary): Jab maine khud ko mara tha, tab mere andar aapka khoon pal rha tha. I was pregnant (and broke down)

Daya was shocked and was colsoling her.

Daya (softly): Shreya, it's okay.

Shreya (teary): I am sorry, par agar papa mujhe pakad lete toh humari pyaar ki nishani ko maar dete. Daya consoled her and she stopped to cry. Daya kissed her forehead.

Daya (smiled): Toh, tumhaara shaap khatam huya?

Shreya (blushed): Abhi hum ek kaha huye hai.

Daya (naughtily): Toh voh bhi kar lete hai (and was about to kiss her neck, when she pushed him)

Shreya (angrily): No way, pehle mujhse shaadi kijiye. Aur uske liye papa se mera haath mangiye.

Daya (made a face): Kya Shreya?

Shreya smiled and so did he.

Daya (naughtily): Lekin ek baat hai, tumhare dono janam mein tumhaare baap bade khadoos hai.

Shreya glared him.

Shreya (angrily): Accha, toh jaiye, mujhe bhi aapse shaadi karne mein koi interest nhi hai.

She went in and closed the door of balcony. Daya smiled.

After sometimes, a knock was heard on her room's door. She opened it and was shocked to see Daya and ACP.

Shreya (surprised): Papa aap yaha? (angrily): Aur yeh yaha kya kar rhein hai? Mujhe Daya sir se koi baat nhi karni, inse bol dijiye yeh yahan se jaaye.

ACP (angrily to Daya): Daya, sach batao, kya aisa kiya hai tumne jo meri beti itni naraz hai?

Daya (innocently): Sir, maine toh bus use propose kiya tha. Uske baad aapse iska haath maanga.

Shreya (surprised): Kya? Haath maang bhi liya?

Daya nodded and Shreya hugged ACP.

ACP (smiled): Meri beti ka khayal rakhna… agar ek aanson bhi aaye na toh wapas le aaonga ise.

Daya (smiled): Sir, aapki beti pehle meri rajkumari hai, inhe toh kucch nhi hone dunga. (Shreya smiled sweetly)

ACP went from there.

Daya (smiled): Toh kab karni hai shaadi.

Shreya (dreamingly): Next month ke first week, on Friday. (Looking at Daya) Jis din alag huye, usi din ek honge.

Daya smiled.

Next Month,

A newly wedded bride was siting on the bed, smiling at her destiny. The groom came in and locked the door behind. She stood up, smiling sweetly. He came to her and held her hand.

Groom (smiled): ab toh khush ho na Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Apne pati ke saath kaun khush nhi rehta, Daya? Aap mujhe phir se mil gye, utna kaafi hai mere liye.

Daya smiled and removed her veil and jewelries slowly. She was having butterflies on her stomach but still managed to smile.

He took her in his arms and laid her on the bed gently. He kissed her forehead and swiftly dragged her into love making.

THE END


End file.
